Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-196022, filed Jul. 27, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the frame structure of a trunk lid that is provided in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the above-mentioned trunk lid structure, there is one in which a trunk lid includes an outer panel and an inner panel, and is formed such that its cross-section is approximately L-shaped, with a top face part and a rear face part, wherein left and right hinge installation sections are provided on the left and right sides of the top face part, a lock installation section is provided in the left to right center of the rear face part, and left and right beading parts, which are in an approximately V-shaped arrangement such that they extend between the left and right hinge installation sections and the lock installation section, are provided on the inner panel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-16177). In this manner, by linking the left and right hinge installation sections and the lock installation section via the left and right beading parts, it is possible to ensure the stiffness of the trunk lid efficiently.
Incidentally, in the above-described conventional technique, hinge installation bearing surfaces of the left and right hinge installation sections are formed in the vicinities of the end parts of the left and right beading parts. However, flexing is likely to occur between hinge arms, which are attached to the hinge installation bearing surfaces, and the left and right beading parts. Therefore, improvement is required in order to increase the stiffness of the whole trunk lid.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and has an object of limiting the flexing of the left and right hinge installation sections in the frame structure of a trunk lid installed in a vehicle, to improve the stiffness of the whole trunk lid.